


There's an angel, it's a miracle

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel welcome the New Year with their daughter, Aly. Faberry fluff to start off the upcoming year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's an angel, it's a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to welcome the New Year with a Faberry fic, so here it is! The title is taken from NSync's song God Must Have Spent (A Little More Time on You) and is also the main inspiration for this fic. I hope you guys enjoy, and Happy New Year to all of you!

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes, I know that it’s true. God must have spent a little more time on you…_

_~God Must Have Spent (A Little More Time on You), NSync_

* * *

It wasn’t the explosion of fireworks that would welcome the New Year that woke Quinn up from her deep slumber, but rather the loud crying of her baby daughter that could be heard through the baby monitor. Sighing tiredly, she rolled over to her side and patted what was supposed to be her wife’s shoulder, but instead her fingers made contact with warm, empty sheets. She frowned and wondered where her companion was, sleep completely eluding her as she listened to the loud cries that drifted through the air.

Rubbing her bleary eyes, Quinn climbed off the bed and put on her robe and slippers, sleepily shuffling towards the room where their baby slept in. Or, crying in, given the current situation. Taking care of a baby was exhausting in all honesty, and Quinn wasn’t quite experienced in the department given that Beth had only stayed with her a few days before she had to fully give her up to Shelby.

Thankfully though, she didn’t have to do it on her own and the Berry men were always available on call if ever she and Rachel needed help. Judging from the stories she’d heard from her fathers-in-law, Rachel sounded more than what Quinn might be able to handle.

 _Our baby girl had a strong pair of lungs, that one,_ Leroy had said with a hearty chuckle, and Hiram would nod vigorously in agreement and added that even the neighbors heard Rachel’s loud cries. So the soundproofed room came from _way before_ Rachel started to sing.

Despite the exhaustion that she felt, Quinn couldn’t help but giggle at the memory. She agreed a hundred percent that Rachel had a good set of lungs, _awe strikingly_ strong even, as evidenced by her former Glee performances and current Broadway ones.

The door to the room was fully-open instead of the usual half-open state they normally positioned it, and inside, Quinn saw Rachel standing by the side of the crib, gently cradling their tiny daughter in her arms. Her back was facing the door, so she didn’t notice Quinn quietly walking towards her.

As she approached Rachel, Quinn heard her singing in a soft, soothing voice, the baby’s cries fading into barely audible whimpers as her wife rocked their daughter back and forth. It was the same song that Rachel sang to them after Quinn gave birth to their baby, the very one that also silenced the newborn’s crying. Her lips upturned into a soft smile as she fondly looked back on that time, on the way Rachel looked at the newest member of their family with unbridled joy and love.

The kind of love that was pure and unconditional, and Quinn had known back then that Rachel was going to be a wonderful mother. Her heart fluttering and chest bursting with warmth, Quinn rubbed Rachel’s arm to catch her attention.

Bright brown eyes met hers, and Rachel wore a soft smile of her own as she glanced lovingly back and forth between Quinn and their daughter.

“Hey there, Aly. Look, you’re mommy’s here to see you,” Rachel cooed, and Quinn carefully took their tiny bundle of joy in her arms.

Striking brown eyes looked up at her, bright and filled with wonder. Quinn smiled and leaned in so that Aly could touch her nose. After deciding that she was going to carry their (first) child, Quinn had wanted the donor to look as close as possible to Rachel. Quinn wanted their first baby to have Rachel’s eyes, because that rich brown color was the one that showed her all the love in the world.

“Hi, sweetie. How are you?” Quinn whispered and pressed her lips on Aly’s forehead.

Aly cooed and waved her tiny fists, Rachel giggling as she watched the two interact.

“How long has she been crying?” Quinn asked Rachel.

“About ten minutes. I was hoping to get her to stop before she woke you up, since you’ve been looking awfully tired these past few days,” Rachel answered, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at Quinn with a concerned expression.

“Thanks for taking care of me, sweetheart,” Quinn said appreciatively, tilting forward to place a chaste kiss on Rachel’s lips.

“You know I always will. You and Aly both,” Rachel pecked Quinn’s lips and nodded towards the now quiet baby. “I love you both so much.”

“I love you both, too,” Quinn whispered, rocking Aly until she stopped squirming and closed her eyes.

“It might sound crazy, but I love that I’m going to welcome the New Year with our crying daughter. I mean, we’re transitioning into the next year as a family, and I wouldn’t give anything up for what we have right now,” Rachel said softly, as Quinn put Aly back in the crib.

Quinn took Rachel’s hands and led them to the couch in the corner of the room, curling her arms around her wife’s neck as she leaned her head on her shoulder. The tiredness slowly seeped away, replaced with the warmth that she shared with Rachel.

“It doesn’t sound crazy to me. I feel the same way, too,” Quinn leaned the side of her head on top of Rachel’s, her wife scooting closer to her in response. “After Beth, I always found myself wishing that one day I’ll be able to wake up and welcome a New Year with someone who loves me alongside with a baby that I’ll get to keep with me. And my wish did come true. In fact, now that I have everything I could have hoped for, it certainly feels much, _much_ better than just imagining it.”

“Everything, huh?” Rachel’s lips quirked into a giddy smile as Quinn locked their fingers together, their matching golden rings glinting in the partially-darkened room.

Quinn smiled and nodded, keeping her gaze locked on the metal that encircled their ring fingers. Underneath hers was the engagement ring that Rachel had given to her, and emerald that sat in the middle with small, golden spots dotting round about the stone. Of course, it was very Rachel Berry-like to go to great lengths at being unique with everything – even with the engagement ring.

As the seconds ticked by into the coming year, Quinn cupped Rachel’s face and kissed her. Softly, deeply, relaying how lucky and loved she felt to be blessed with a loving wife and a family of her own. Giggling, Rachel rubbed their noses together, her eyes crinkling in delight as Quinn’s forehead touched hers.

“Let me go get Aly,” Rachel murmured.

Quinn watched as Rachel walked towards the crib and pulled Aly out, then sat back down next to the blonde.

Just then, the fireworks started, along with Aly’s crying. Quinn laughed and just shook her head, gazing adoringly at the life she brought into this world – a life that she and Rachel would mold together.

She sang along with Rachel, the melodic blend of their voices helping their daughter calm down.

Indeed, it was a very Happy New Year, and Quinn wouldn’t ask for anything more than the love showered upon her by the two greatest, most wonderful miracles in her life.


End file.
